


Sur une échelle floue

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: De bons présages, Flash Fic, Gen, Meta, One Shot Collection, Rampa, Short One Shot, Theology
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil sur Crowley et Aziraphale, les différences et points communs entre Anges et Démons.<br/>1er volet : Vaguement trébuché... 2ème : Avant de basculer. 3ème : Soi, l'autre, et leurs allégeances. 4ème : L'identité de chaque.<br/>5ème : Un tore. <br/>6ème : Connaître le Bien et faire le Mal. <br/>7ème : Le travail de l'autre. <br/>8ème : Démonte-pneu et symboles. <br/>9ème : Si tu avais Déchu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vaguement trébuché

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour une tasse de chocolat chaud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401362) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On l’oublie souvent, mais avant de Déchoir, Crawly a commencé comme un Ange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vaguement trébuché...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnage :** Crowley  (Rampa ~~nt~~ )  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de messieurs Pratchett et Gaiman ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** livres de Gaiman en général, proposés par Azalée_Calypso"> ;  
>  mème à quatre fandoms (été ‘11)  
>  **Continuité :** pré roman  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

On l’oublie souvent, mais avant de Déchoir, Crawly a commencé comme un Ange. Puis, il s’est laissé entraîner par Lucifer et les copains, la question du libre-arbitre et tout ça, et c’était bon, jusqu’à ce que tout à coup les gars commencent à sortir leurs épées et avant qu’il comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, paf ! Damné.

Pas que ça le dérange tant que ça. La vie de Démon lui convenait aussi. Être assigné sur Terre est sans doute ce qui lui est arrivé de mieux. L’humanité, c’est contagieux. Le libre-arbitre, eux, ils l’ont depuis le départ, et de l’imagination à revendre, pour le pire ou le meilleur et il ne peut s’empêcher de les admirer et de les envier à la fois.

Les Cieux ne le laisseront jamais revenir et quand bien même il n’y retournerait pour rien au monde ; depuis l’échec d’Armageddon l’Enfer ne veut plus vraiment de lui non plus maintenant : il a l’éternité pour voir directement ce que les humains inventeront ensuite et être aux premières loges pour en profiter : que demander de plus ?  
Qu’on l’y oublie définitivement, peut-être.


	2. Sur la pointe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenir en équilibre, juste avant de basculer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur la tête d’une épingle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa) & Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o7#o9, « tout au bord » pour 10_choix>  
>  **Continuité :** pré livre, au Commencement/Genèse/Cabbale  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Combien d’anges peuvent danser sur la tête d’une épingle ?  
Pas beaucoup. Vraiment pas. Ils y ont toute la place qu’ils souhaitent, s’ils le souhaitent. Mais pourquoi le souhaiteraient-ils ?

Dieu a créé les anges pour qu’ils L’aiment, mais pas pour Le divertir. Il ne les fait pas danser comme des marionnettes, ni sur une tête d’épingle ni ailleurs. Les anges ne dansent pas ; ils chantent Ses louanges. 

Puis l’un d’entre eux s’arrête et fait entendre un autre ton. Le chœur bien arrangé devient cacophonie. Certains le suivent, d’autres tentent de le faire taire.   
L’un hésite et tergiverse. Une fraction de seconde pour faire un choix qui englobe l’éternité de son destin par la suite, sur le fil entre deux bords, sur la pointe entre deux mondes. 

Il ne bascule pas ; il perd juste l’équilibre. C’est petit, une tête d’épingle, après tout. Les mouvements de la danse sont une chute sans cesse redirigée. Se tenir immobile en équilibre semble plus simple mais est plus risqué.   
Et voilà. Un pas de côté. Il met les pieds… là où il ne fallait pas, là où il fallait peut-être. 

Crowley ne danse plus. Le Diable lui-même, oui. Aziraphale apprendra la gavotte longtemps après. Et Crowley ne se laissera pas facilement convaincre de le rejoindre, ni en chaîne ni en couple. On ne l’y reprendra plus !


	3. Remords et regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils en sont venus chacun à penser à soi d’abord, à l’autre ensuite, et de façon très secondaire à leurs allégeances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, dit-on.  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa) & Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o7#o3, « Je pense à toi » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

À force de se côtoyer on en vient à se connaître, même à s’estimer. Même séparés par leurs côtés respectifs, Crowley et Aziraphale se sont toujours porté un intérêt mutuel. Depuis le début, la première nuit à côté de l’Éden, cette histoire de tentation et d’épée, ils ont commencé à questionner les agissements l’un de l’autre, et les motivations des chefs des deux côtés. 

À partir de là, à se croiser sans cesse au cours des siècles, au bout d’un moment, l’un ne pouvait plus agir sans se demander ce qu’est en train de faire l’autre.   
Telle ou telle situation donnée rappelait facilement l’un à l’autre : Tiens, s’il était là ça lui plairait, ou lui déplairait ; il en tirerait ci ou ça. Il faudrait penser à lui signaler la prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient. Ce qu’ils faisaient, d’ailleurs. Puis c’en est venu à carrément agir à sa place s’il sait que l’autre ne pourrait pas, pour ne pas gaspiller d’occasion. À charge de revanche !  
Les premières fois où l’un agissait à la place de l’autre s’accompagnèrent de faux espoirs : et s’il changeait de côté ? agrémentés de fausses inquiétudes : et tes chefs ne vont pas te créer de misères pour ça ? suivies de vraies : es-tu sûr qu’ils ne sauront pas ? et finalement... un semblant de confiance réciproque. 

Le point culminant de leur Arrangement a été de s’improviser parrains du petit Wormwood. Là, il leur fallait vraiment savoir exactement ce que pense l’autre, ce qu’il va faire, et mesurer chaque action en fonction de ça.   
Après tout, que l’un ou l’autre Côté gagne ça reviendra au même pour la Terre et pour eux. L’ennui infini... et la séparation, d’autant plus cruelle qu’il restera les souvenirs et donc les regrets. Dans cette décision, d’une façon terriblement humaine, chacun a pensé à soi d’abord, à l’autre ensuite, et de façon très secondaire à ses allégeances. Pour ne pas qu’ensuite il soit trop tard d’y repenser...


	4. Perceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ne savent plus trop où s’arrête l’identité de l’un et où commence la perception de l’autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Perceptions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa) & Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o7#o4, « Sensibilité » pour 10_choix>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Qui y croira, que mine de rien, c’est Crowley le plus sensible des deux ?  
Aziraphale capte les sentiments des gens en négligeant les personnes, et Crowley s’intéresse aux personnes en utilisant leurs sentiments comme valeur marchande, mais au final… c’est peut-être lui qui aime le plus les humains. En tout cas, il s’est laissé le plus contaminer. Pire, il les admire. 

Aziraphale, de son côté, reste un peu trop hautain. Il y a les trucs comme la bicyclette d’Anathema : il ne peut pas s’empêcher de faire le bien, c’est vrai. Et la sensibilité à l’amour ambiant c’est un pouvoir angélique : ça vient automatiquement avec le métier, ça n’est pas une qualité qu’il exerce de son plein gré. C’est parfois une vraie plaie d’ailleurs !

Voilà pour les personnes et les choses. Quant à d’autres êtres, aux animaux ? La colombe bêtement étouffée par Aziraphale c’est Crowley qui en a eu pitié. L’Armageddon n’avait pas besoin d’un tel sacrifice, après tout. Les gorilles et les dauphins onze ans plus tôt… bon ils étaient tous les deux tellement bourrés qu’ils ne savent plus trop qui a dit quoi ce jour là. 

Probable que non content de s’être laissés corrompre depuis longtemps par la vie terrestre, ils déteignent l’un sur l’autre et ne savent plus trop où s’arrête l’identité de l’un et où commence la perception de l’autre.


	5. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si l'échelle est un tore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si proches  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa) & Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o7#o2, « Longue distance » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Aziraphale et Crowley, l’ange et le démon, sont comme deux faces d’une même pièce. À occuper une fonction équivalente des deux côtés opposés, ils se rejoignent et se touchent. À l’origine ils sont censés être séparés par tout, mais ont pourtant tellement en commun !

Les deux côtés, en eux mêmes, ont beaucoup plus en commun qu’ils ne voudraient le reconnaître. Après tout, ils ont la même origine, ils sont partis du même point de départ. Leurs méthodes ne sont pas si éloignées. Selon le côté auquel on demandera, on se verrait répondre que de là, ils ont suivi soit des directions totalement opposées, soit exactement orthogonales. Un troisième parti extérieur pourrait les voir comme parallèles. Et, si l’on admet la géométrie céleste, les trois points de vue pourraient même être vrais. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, Crowley et Aziraphale ont ensemble plus en commun l’un par rapport à l’autre qu’avec leurs côtés respectifs. Ils ont tous deux pris tant de distances avec les instances, parcouru tant de chemin côte à côte, à fréquenter les humains et se fréquenter l'un l'autre tellement plus que tout le reste... que le troisième parti, c’est peut-être eux qui sont en passe de le fonder ?


	6. Froidement analysé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand on connaît la différence entre le Bien et le Mal, on n'est pas censé faire le Mal. Allons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre le Bien et le Mal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
>  **Personnage :** Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen/alternate character interpretation  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o7#o6, « Décomposé » pour 10_choix>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500~

Du côté du Bien ne veut pas dire tellement bon qu’on en devient stupide. Quand on y réfléchit bien, ça serait plutôt même l’inverse. 

Le rôle de l’ange n’est pas de faire le bien autour de lui, mais de déjouer les plans du Malin. Ça demande de voir le mal et de l’identifier comme tel. Aziraphale sait comment et combien l’humain peut y être enclin. Décortiquer les turpitudes de l’âme humaine et de la pensée démoniaque, ça n’est pas anodin. Il fait son travail et il le fait bien, et pour ça il doit être capable de plonger dans les pires abîmes. Il sait comment fonctionne le mal, au point qu’il pourrait prendre le relai s’il le voulait.   
Il ne le veut pas, il ne le fait pas… parce qu’il a plus d’orgueil que ça. Déchoir c’est quelque chose qui arrive à d’autres, pas à lui. 

Lui, il est là pour encourager les autres à faire le bien… quitte parfois à forcer un peu les situations du côté du mal pour qu’ils aient ce bien à faire. Mais il ne le fait que quand il y a un résultat positif à obtenir, ce qui justifie les moyens si à la fin le bien triomphe. Il est un bon instrument !

Là-dessous, c’est vrai, il a quelque chose d’imbu de sa propre importance, des côtés égoïstes, et un pragmatisme parfois cruel. Il faut bien ça pour y arriver. 

Mine de rien, c’est lourd, d’être du côté du Bien. Ça demande de connaître précisément la différence entre le Bien et le Mal : pour ne pas commettre non plus de mal par erreur ou ignorance. Et quand on la connaît, on ne peut juste pas en commettre volontairement non plus : ça ne se fait pas. C’est impossible.  
Quand on connaît cette différence et qu’on est face à ses responsabilités, il y a aussi toute la culpabilité qui va avec chaque mauvaise action qu’on pourrait commettre et il faut vivre avec. 

Alors ça devient presque un mécanisme de défense, que de s’obstiner à faire le Bien : et de savoir qu’on vaut tellement mieux que ceux qui ne le font pas. 

Mais au final ça fait de soi… ça fait d’Aziraphale un certain genre de connard. 

(Et Aziraphale ne se vante pas de ce qu’il fait aux mafieux. Les extorqueurs qu’il a fait disparaître un peu trop discrètement, c’était déjouer des plans criminels, rendre service à la société, et au Grand Plan. Il pourrait en tirer fierté, mais il faut savoir rester modeste, allons. Il est trop bon pour commettre cette erreur là ! et puis, ça serait risqué, d’attirer l’attention des autorités compétentes d’En-Haut dessus : imaginez qu’elles ne voient que le service personnel qu’il a rendu à son propre confort, là-dessous…  
Vraiment, il faut savoir deviner même le côté le plus sombre, le plus retors des choses, pour être sûr d’en tirer le meilleur parti possible.)


	7. L'autre côté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il leur arrive de temps en temps de faire chacun le travail de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Errer un peu de l’autre côté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
>  **Personnages :** Crowley  (Rampa) & Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o7#o7, « Errances » pour 10_choix>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230 x2

Crowley parcourt la Terre un peu au hasard autour d’un point bien précis. Il a son chez-lui et quelques adresses où il a ses habitudes, et pour le reste, c’est un peu le nez au vent. Il aime voir les humains vivre et les induire en tentation. Plus facile et tout aussi satisfaisant, il se contente le plus souvent de simplement leur pourrir la vie assez pour que la tentation, ils l’inventent eux mêmes. Ils sont très fort, les humains, pour inventer de quoi se pourrir encore plus la vie. Plus forts que les démons, même, et c’est d’ailleurs assez désespérant quand il y pense.   
Quand vraiment, ils se débrouillent tellement bien pour se damner eux mêmes en se passant de son aide, Crowley ne sait plus ce qu’il fait là. Devant la méchanceté vraiment crasse, il en perd ses moyens. 

Quand les choses dérapent _vraiment_ devant lui, il est même capable d’en remettre un ou deux de ces fichus humains sur le droit chemin, juste parce que. Peut-être pour se prouver quelque chose : qu’il vaut autant qu’eux. Peut-être parce que quelque part, très loin au fond de lui, avant de Déchoir, il se souvient avoir été un ange. Peut-être juste pour emmerder ses patrons : après tout, on est un démon ou on ne l’est pas : pourquoi ne pas faire de mal à sa propre organisation, pour pimenter un peu les choses ?

*

Aziraphale n’est pas censé être là pour répandre le bien en tant que tel, quoique ça ne l’empêche pas de le faire. Il est là avant tout pour être vigilant, pour repérer les graines du mal et les arracher, pour déjouer les mauvais plans. C’est un peu triste quand il y pense : il n’a de justification que si le mal existe. Et s’il cessait... Oh, il ne va pas jusqu’à faire exprès de créer des situations délicates juste pour le plaisir de les déjouer ensuite. Ça serait... pervers.  
Mais les humains sont censés être doués de libre arbitre ; s’ils le suivent trop aveuglément, ça n’est pas bien. Il laisse donc parfois traîner les choses, pour laisser prendre leurs propres décisions avant de leur montrer, si besoin est, le chemin à suivre, et ce au risque de tout envenimer.

Il a d’ailleurs quelques fois bien failli laisser de véritables catastrophes en chaîne se produire... dont l’ami Crowley serait fier s’il savait. (Oh, c’est mesquin que de penser qu’il est par inadvertance meilleur que lui dans ce travail. Il s’interdit ces pensées là.)  
Il les a toujours rattrapées de justesse, ces situations, mais... non, il n’en est pas si fier. Il n’y a pas lieu de l’être d’abord. Ça n’est pas son genre, de s’enorgueillir, enfin. Il n’a que la satisfaction du travail bien fait, sans plus. Bien sûr.


	8. Cruciforme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où il est question de démonte-pneu et de symboles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les armes de Dieu sont à nous  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages :** Crowley (Rampa) et Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen/spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** j'ai glané l'idée de base il y a longtemps sur lower_tadfield   
> **Notes :** …et elle me semblait trop tordue ; j'ai essayé de l'arranger et la justifier à ma sauce, mais ça reste tordu quand même.  
>  **Avertissement** supplémentaire : sujet religieux,  espérons que personne n'y voie du prosélytisme ou quelque chose de ce style ?  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

L’Apocalypse manquée s’est peu ou proue effacée des esprits. Restent pourtant quelques images, la plupart fugaces, et quelques unes tenaces. 

« Crowley ? s’étonne Aziraphale. Qu’est-ce que tu faisais, à te préparer à affronter Satan armé d’un crucifix ? »

L’étonnement est contagieux ;  
« De quoi ? »

Crowley fouille sa mémoire. À quoi peut donc bien faire allusion l’autre emplumé… Tout à coup la lumière se fait. 

« C’était un démonte-pneu.  
\- Cruciforme, » pointe Azirapahle. 

Crowley hausse les épaules. Oui, peut-être. Autant qu’une épée. Il y a beaucoup d’objets qui ont la forme d’une croix sans pour autant être des symboles ! Aziraphale lui-même portait une épée longtemps avant que la Croix ne soit érigée, et il l’a jetée. Ça ne fait pas de lui un Apostat pour autant.

Quant au démonte-pneu,  
« Pour qu’il tienne bien en main, un bon équilibre. Acier chromé. Le meilleur qui existe pour démonter une roue. »

Le panégyrique du démonte-pneu est bel et bon. Et Aziraphale ne démonte que Crowley, pas l’argumentaire en soi :  
« Quoi que tu n’aies pas besoin de te servir de cet ustensile pour changer une roue.  
\- Non. Et ? »

Crowley grogne et se rabat sur l’argument ultime.   
« D’abord si c’était un crucifix je n’aurais jamais pu le saisir, à la base.  
\- En théorie. Mais qui sait vraiment… »

Crowley râle pour de bon :  
« Ah non ! C’est toi qui dis toujours qu’on ne peut pas prendre de pari sur l’ineffabilité. Un démon ne se convertit pas au christianisme, surtout sans s’en apercevoir. »

Aziraphale pourtant doute. Si un Antéchrist en culottes courtes a su déjouer comme ça des plans plusieurs fois millénaires, pourquoi un petit miracle ne se serait pas discrètement produit…  
Lui-même ne va pas perdre la foi comme ça, par exemple. Il est fait de foi. Et pourtant sa foi a été juste un peu ébranlée par toute cette étrange affaire. Donc pourquoi, à l’inverse, Crowley n’aurait pas pu gagner… l’ombre d’un doute ?

Aziraphale a encore assez de tact pour ne pas formuler cette idée à haute voix et ne plus insister. Mais Crowley le connaît aussi assez bien pour deviner quelle idée tordue lui est venue. Et peut-être lui est-il venu comme une légère crainte à ce sujet. 

Pourtant non ; Crowley n’en démordra pas :

« Vraiment. Pour la prochaine Apocalypse laisse-moi mon démonte-pneu et trouve-toi une poêle à frire. »


	9. Quoi ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crois-moi, si tu avais Déchu, tu le saurais. Sûr !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _What?!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa) & Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu de spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o7#o5, « Hein, quoi? » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-livre, fait écho au volet précédent  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 475

Les canards sont fidèles au poste. Pour eux, peu importe à qui appartient la main qui nourrit, tant que le pain est comestible. Les Anges, même déchus, en tant qu’emplumés, se sentent facilement solidaires des oiseaux. Et comme les oiseaux sont après tout des reptiles, un bon vieux serpent devrait les trouver sympathiques. Ça marche sur Aziraphale ; Crowley ne les tolère que par la force de l’habitude.  
Mais dans ce décor familier, quelque chose a changé. 

« Je me demande si je n’ai pas changé de bord, » fait Aziraphale, soucieux.  
Crowley cache un sourire narquois à entendre le double sens involontaire. Ah, le cher ange !  
Aziraphale n’est pas dupe de son amusement et insiste. 

« Mais sérieusement. Crois-tu qu’il soit possible de... de Déchoir sans s’en apercevoir ? »

Crowley émet un _quoi ?_ qui ressemble un peu aux cris des canards et se reprend.  
« Nan. Quand tu Déchois, tu le sais. »

Aziraphale, vissé à son idée, ne se laisse pas rassurer si facilement.  
« Je me suis levé contre les Armées de Dieu. Et le problème avec les plans Ineffables c’est que je ne peux pas savoir si c’était la chose à faire ou non. »

À ça, Crowley peut compatir facilement :  
« Ouais. Moi-même, avec les chaînes de commandement tordues, je ne sais pas trop de qui exactement m’a envoyé mettre le Bronx dans le Jardin d’Eden à la base. »

Au tour d’Aziraphale de froncer les sourcils sur l’expression argotique et l’outrage commis à l’histoire-géographie par cette figure de style. 

« En tout cas... j’ai refusé d’obéir aux ordres et j’ai dressé mon épée contre les miens. De quelque manière que je le regarde, la hiérarchie ne doit pas pouvoir laisser passer ça ? Même si au final c’était pour pour le mieux... ça montre quand même un bien mauvais message et tout le monde n’admet pas que la fin justifie les moyens. » 

Ils ont déjà eu des conversations de ce genre par le passé, et si elles étaient passionnantes, ils auront sans doute d’autres occasions d’en avoir par l’avenir. Pour l’instant, Crowley ne se laisse donc pas entraîner par cette distraction et revient au sujet qui inquiétait tant Aziraphale ;

« Est-ce que tu as l’impression d’être Déchu ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as l’impression d’être redimé ?  
\- Oh ça non.  
\- Moi non plus. »

Quelques lancers de bouts de pain et cancannements satisfaits plus tard, Aziraphale avoue penaud,  
Je me sens perdu.

Crowley opine ;  
« Je connais ça. Silence radio tout autour. Pas de nouvelle.  
...  
C’est peut-être ça de se retrouver humain et... agnostique, si ça se trouve. »

Aziraphale pousse un quoi outragé digne du plus antique canard et proteste,  
« Mais ! Ça serait pire que tout ! »

Crowley se contente d’un demi-sourire et d’un haussement d’épaule.

Et dans le silence pensif qui retombe seuls les canards continuent leurs  
_kwa’ kwa’_. Eux ne se posent pas tant de questions.


End file.
